


The Rainbow Series

by accol



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey Specter and Mike Ross knew the other was something extraordinary from the moment they met.  A series of ficlets written for Suits-a-thon 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red

  


Mike had been officially employed by Pearson Hardman for a week when Harvey made him pull an overnight. At least Harvey was there with him amid the stacks of evidence and the empty Chinese food cartons. Even Harvey had rolled up his sleeves and loosened his tie sometime after midnight.

“Stop that,” Harvey said.  His voice was rough.

“What?” Mike had zoned out as he sorted through the catalog of paperwork in his brain, trying to make some kind of connection before court in the morning.  He was staring at the dragon printed on the side of his Moo Shu pork and chewing on the end of his chopstick.  It pulled at his bottom lip.  He looked over at Harvey. 

“That,” Harvey said. He looked… irritated maybe. And he was staring at Mike’s mouth.

Mike’s lip pouted out further under the pressure of the chopstick.

“Stop that,” Harvey repeated. He grabbed Mike’s wrist and pulled his hand — and the offending chopstick — away from his mouth. “Stop distracting me,” he said softly.

Mike’s mouth was slack, chopstick or no chopstick, because Harvey didn’t let go of his wrist. He went back to reading the briefs still holding onto Mike. His fingers rested on the inside of Mike’s wrist. He absently stroked against Mike’s skin while he read. Mike stared.

“Um, Harvey? Can I have—”

“No.”

Harvey tucked Mike’s hand under his thigh in some sort of crazy, sleep-deprived attempt to keep Mike from who knows what. Mike’s eyebrows knitted together as he tried to figure out what was going on here.  

Harvey was really warm.  

“How am I supposed to use my highlighter then?”

Harvey’s leg muscle tensed.

“I don’t care as long as it stays away from your mouth.” Harvey didn’t look at him when he responded, nor did he give Mike’s hand back.


	2. Orange

Harvey tapped the edge of the tickets on his desk.

“Harvey,” Donna’s gently prodding voice came over the intercom.

He swiveled his chair and looked at her with a neutral expression.

“If you’re going to do this, you need to get going.”

He stared at her just like he’d been staring at his basketballs for the last ten minutes.

“You both deserve this.”

“Yes, we do,” Harvey finally responded. He tucked the tickets into his inner pocket.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Donna said. Her eyes glinted.

Harvey flattened his lips and walked down to the associates’ bullpen.

He snagged Mike’s earbud cord with a finger and yanked. “Pack up your stuff.”

Mike’s eyes narrowed. “Why?” Harvey could practically see the litany of scenarios running pitter patter through Mike’s head as he tried to decide if Harvey’s command was good or bad.

“Because I said so, that’s why. And hurry up.” Harvey looked at his watch. “We only have 20 minutes until the whistle.”

“Twenty... Wait, what?”

Harvey walked to the elevator. He was chased by a rustle of paper and a mumbled “oh shit” as Mike pushed his chair back and jogged after him.

“What whistle, Harvey?”

Harvey looked back at Mike over his shoulder, eyes low and smirking, as he stepped into the elevator. He pursed his lips and whistled. Donna’s warning rang in his ears.

“Did you just wolf whistle at me?” Mike jammed his hand out to keep the elevator doors from closing while he was still on the wrong side. “Seriously, what--”

“Do you want to go to the Knicks game or not?”

“Yeah, I want to go!  Sweet!”

Harvey reached out and grabbed Mike by the strap of his messenger bag, dragging him into the elevator.

“Step one, get in the elevator.”

“Why are you bringing me though?” Harvey didn’t answer. He just smiled. It was safer that way for now.

Later, he bought Mike a hot dog and he may have watched out of the corner of his eye as Mike devoured it.


	3. Yellow

Harvey had taken one of the Jaguars from Gotham City Motors and just drove. It wasn’t until dawn was rearing its head over the horizon that he crossed back into the city. This thing with Mike was going to drive him crazy.

Harvey knew he’d been the one that started it. He’d crossed a line the first week Mike worked at the firm when he tucked Mike’s hand under his leg in the middle of the night like Mike was his property. Then he’d effectively taken Mike out on a date, getting uncomfortably turned on watching Mike fellate his dinner.

Mike wasn’t innocent in this though. Harvey wasn’t blind. He saw the looks, how giving Mike praise would make him light up, and how Mike made plenty of excuses to touch him. However, Harvey didn’t do relationships. He did no strings attached.

But then Mike Ross showed up. Maybe Harvey should try.

He parked the Jag across the street from Mike’s apartment. The pale light changed from gray to warm yellow before he opened the door, climbed out, and rang Mike’s buzzer.

Correction: This thing with Mike wasn’t _going to_ drive him crazy. _It already had_ , considering what he was doing.

“Hello?” Mike’s sleepy voice crackled over the intercom. The sound jolted down into Harvey’s gut. He’d rather roll over in the morning and have Mike’s voice there in his bed than be tempting fate on Mike’s stoop at the crack of dawn.

“It’s Harvey.”

“Harvey? Are you ok?” The door buzzed.

He made it three steps up from the foyer when Mike came tearing down the stairs in a pair of boxers that were riding too low and a threadbare t-shirt with, surprisingly, HARVARD emblazoned across the chest.

“You have a Harvard shirt?” Harvey grinned up at him.

“You come to my apartment at 5:30 in the morning and that’s what you want to know? What’s going on? Did Jessica find out? Oh, shit. She did, didn’t she?” Mike ran his hand through his hair as he started to panic.

Harvey went up another two steps. “No, she didn’t find out.”

“Fuck, Harvey. Then what?”

“Are you going to invite me in? Coffee would be nice.”

“It’s Sunday.”

“I am aware that it’s Sunday.”

“And you are all stubbled.”

Harvey grinned broadly. That was certainly an interesting and promising thing for Mike to comment on. “I didn’t go home last night.”

Mike blanched. “Oh.”

“Because I was out driving.”

“You were out driving all night.”

“Yes,” Harvey replied. He moved to the step below Mike’s.

“Oh.” Mike blushed now. “Are you drunk?”

“No, I’m not drunk. Invite me in, Mike.”

“I am still asleep and this is some kind of crazy dream.”

“ _Please_ let me come in.”

At that word, Mike’s eyebrows went up and a smile bloomed on his face. “Did you just ask _nicely_?”

Harvey put a hand on Mike’s hip.  He rubbed his thumb above the elastic of Mike's boxers. “Maybe.”

“Because you want something,” Mike smiled. He had caught on.

“Maybe.”

“Does this mean I have the day off?”

“Oh ho! Think you can last all day, rookie?”

“Who are you calling rookie?” Mike leaned down and brushed his nose against Harvey’s. “Wanna come in?”

“Thought you’d never ask.”

“I thought _you’d_ never ask.”


	4. Green

Maybe there had always been a little thing with Rachel that simmered under the surface. It wasn’t any secret that she was beautiful and smart, or that they had chemistry. Maybe if things had happened differently, Mike would have asked her out. However, Mike hadn’t even thought about Rachel since Harvey rang his doorbell a couple Sundays ago. And then again this past Friday. And Wednesday.

It weirded Mike out a little that he and Harvey kept ending up at his place. It seemed below Harvey to come to Brooklyn for whatever this was they were doing. Hooking up? Dating? No. Definitely not dating, since that would involve actually being seen out in public together in a non-professional capacity. It wasn’t that the sex wasn’t hot, because it was _hot_. They just didn’t talk about _this_ or what the boundaries of _this_ were.

Mike resolved to not jump on Harvey as soon as his apartment door closed next time so they could talk about _this_.

But apparently the Rachel thing was not actually fully extinguished, because here she was kissing him. The real problem was probably that Mike didn’t end it fast enough. He ended it, yeah, but not fast enough. The warm press of her lips was so different than Harvey’s. Harvey would ghost his mouth over Mike’s until he could feel it in his cock. Every time -- ok, all three times -- Mike dove desperately at a grinning Harvey, tackling him onto the couch or the bed. But Rachel wasn’t Harvey and Mike didn’t really want to kiss her.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Rachel said after Mike pulled back.

“Like what?”

“Like you’re horrified.”

“I’m not horrified.” He wasn’t horrified. If anything, this had kind of been a moment of clarity.

“But?”

“Look, Rachel...”

Rachel crossed her arms. “You’re going to have to make a decision, Mike. Me or Jenny.”

Mike ran his hand down over his face. Rachel was obviously getting mad, not exactly Mike’s desired outcome here. “You don’t know the whole story. I am seeing someone.”

“Someone that isn’t Jenny?”

“It’s definitely not Jenny.”

She pushed out a sarcastic laugh. “Well, aren’t you popular. Let’s just forget about what happened here.”

“Rachel--”

She turned on her heel and left, brushing past Louis in the doorway. Of all people to still be here at 11pm, it had to be Louis Litt. Mike knew Louis was filing this away for later, for when he’d use it to get Mike to do something distasteful and Louis-filled.

The next morning, Mike went to Harvey’s office with the paperwork. All loose ends were tied up and Mike was ready for another celebratory trip to Brooklyn where they could talk about boundaries et cetera.

“...reel in your associate, Harvey. Kissing a paralegal in the library is not acceptable behavior for a Pearson Hardman associate.”

Mike stopped short in the doorway, catching Louis ratting him out to Harvey. Harvey had his fingers tented and his pointer fingers tapped against his lips as he looked at Mike.

“I will _definitely_ talk to him, Louis. Thank you.”

Mike wanted to make some kind of sign to Harvey that this wasn’t what it sounded like.

“Ah, Mr. Ross,” Louis said gleefully, finally seeing Mike there.

“Get out, Louis. Now,” Harvey said. A growl had crept into his voice. “Mike, shut the door.”

This was like getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Or, in this case, the honey pot. “She was the one that kissed me,” he said after Louis shuffled out looking self-satisfied.

Harvey’s eyebrows shot up, but he didn’t respond.

“I told her that I was seeing someone.”

Harvey still didn’t say anything.

“Do you want to hear about how I was comparing her to you in my mind.”

“No, I don’t. Go do the Corvino briefs.”

“Harvey--”

Harvey shook his head slightly and swiveled his chair to face the window.


	5. Blue

“Clear the rest of the day, Donna,” Harvey said over the intercom.

Donna pivoted around in her chair and gave him a face.

“Should I get you something? Maybe a hanky or a glass of warm milk,” she asked as she closed the door behind her and walked to stand in front of him.

Harvey did not appreciate her sarcasm. “We’re not talking about this.”

“No, _you_ are the one not talking about this. He tried to explain earlier and you kicked him out, so don’t wallow.”

“Just clear my schedule. Call it a mental health day,” Harvey mumbled.

Donna rolled her eyes. “It’s just all or nothing with you, isn’t it. Fine, your schedule is cleared.” She waved her hand in the air. “But I will be checking in on you tomorrow if I don’t see Mike Ross looking heart-eyed. Fix it, Harvey.”

Harvey hadn’t ever left the office early. Today, however, Ray drove him home where he took an extremely long, hot shower. The water didn’t help to wash away the feeling of disgust at his own reaction to Louis’ machiavellian tattling this morning. The idea of Mike kissing anyone else had sent Harvey into a silent rage. The sight of Mike’s guilty face in the doorway had made it worse because then Harvey just felt empty when he read the truth there. He had taken a huge chance on this kid.

When he finally turned off the water, he heard the pounding on his front door. It stopped abruptly and his phone rang from the kitchen counter.

“Harvey, come on. I can hear your phone ringing. Let me in,” Mike yelled through the door.

Dripping and holding a towel around his waist, Harvey opened the door and dragged Mike inside.

“Since when is it ok to yell in my hallway?”

“That’s how you’re going to play this? Ok. Since when it is alright to pretend you and I haven’t been... doing whatever the hell we’re doing?”

Harvey sighed. Why did Mike’s eyes have to be so blue?

“What are we doing, Harvey?”

“I would rather you did not kiss or in any other way sexually touch people who aren’t me.”

“Ditto.”

Harvey nodded.

Mike’s blue eyes crinkled at the corners with his smile. “Should we draw up a contract?  This seems like the kind of deal I should get in writing.”

“One step at a time, Mike,” Harvey said softly.

“Please tell me that means we can finally do it at your apartment.”

Harvey dropped his towel. This was a big step.


	6. Indigo

It had been months since Mike and Harvey had entered their gentlemen’s agreement to remain exclusive to each other. They kept it out of Pearson Hardman for a plethora of reasons, but sometimes they’d let their hands touch a little too long during the exchange of some files; sometimes Harvey would take a quick kiss in the elevator. Really it was going awesomely awesome, if Mike was going to have to describe it. I mean, eleven months of working with, next to, and (ahem) under the best lawyer in New York was pretty fucking stellar.

They’d kept separate apartments though. Harvey still liked to slum it (or whatever, Mike didn’t ask in case it stopped and that somehow translated into less sex) in Brooklyn about once a week. For a while now, Mike had been thinking about asking Harvey if he wanted to move in together. Harvey always seemed to sense what Mike was about to ask and just ended up distracting him with sex. And let’s face it, Mike was easily distracted in that regard. It’s not like anyone else could have kept their train of thought with Harvey working them over sans clothing. Plus, they had a good thing going here.

Mike handed Harvey a travel mug of coffee. (There had been lots of protesting about travel mugs being “gauche,” but eventually Mike won Harvey over with some statistics about disposable paper coffee cups and energy consumption. Or maybe he won him over with blowjobs. Whichever. A win is a win.) Harvey straightened Mike’s tie (still skinny, but now costing somewhere north of what he paid for his first suit) and kissed him fondly.

“Ready for court?”

Mike took a deep breath. “As I’m gonna be.”

Harvey straightened Mike’s hair (a losing battle). “You’re ready.”

Mike kissed him for the explicit vote of confidence. He got those more often these days, and he not-so-secretly loved it.

Mike was flying completely solo on this case. It was a pro bono case he’d won the chance to helm by trouncing Kyle again in the fourth mock trial. A bunch of janitors and maintenance staff employed by the city had taken a huge hit to their retirement fund when this shady broker violated every blue sky law on the books. Mike was about to wipe the floor with him.

“Meet me at the bar after court,” Harvey said with one last kiss. “We’ll celebrate.”

Harvey took a cab that morning and let Mike take Ray. Mike smiled the whole time he trounced the opposition that day.

Their bar was the Jazz Standard over on 27th. Live jazz for Harvey and barbecue for Mike. They took a table on the right side of the stage at least once a month. Tonight Harvey let Mike lick the sauce off his fingers after he stole one of Mike’s ribs.

“I knew you’d kick his ass,” Harvey whispered. He smelled sweet and spicy after their meal.

“I totally kicked his ass, didn’t I,” Mike smiled.

“Don’t get cocky. That’s my job.”

“Is that an innuendo, because it sounds like one.”

“You have a one-track mind.”

“Did I ever tell you I have read the Kama Sutra?” Mike tapped his forehead. “It’s all up here.”

Harvey laughed in the real way that made the corners of his eyes wrinkle. Every time that genuine happiness was directed at Mike, it made Mike feel like he was soaring.

“I love you, Mike,” Harvey said, suddenly serious. They didn’t say this out loud much. In fact, this was exactly the third time Harvey had said it. A thrill went through Mike.

“I love you too--” Mike started to say, when Harvey interrupted.

“Move in with me.”

“Whoa. Really? I mean... are you serious? Yes, I’ll move in.”

“Yes?”

“Yes. I guess I should kick ass in court more often.”

“Yes, you should, but don’t expect rewards like this every time.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

Mike hung his suits next to Harvey’s the next day. There was a new one -- with a distinctly wider tie -- waiting for him in the closet. It was all the little things that Mike had fallen in love with.


	7. Violet

  
  


Donna straightened his boutonniere and didn’t try to hide her wet eyes.

“My boy, all grown up,” she said, patting Harvey’s lapels.

Harvey rolled his eyes.

“Robbing the cradle to get married,” she continued.

“Donna.”

“Well, if the shoe fits.”

“It doesn’t.”

“Hm,” she smiled and kissed his cheek.

Mike was already waiting in Judge Epperson’s chambers, nervously shifting from foot to foot. His Grammy and her nurse smiled at Harvey from some chairs at the side of the room. He walked over and gave Grammy a warm kiss on her hand.

“I’m very glad that you’re letting my Michael make you an honest man, Harvey,” she said. Cheeky.

“I’m a lawyer, Mrs. Ross. Can we ever be honest men?”

She smirked. “You don’t fool me. I know you’re one of the good ones.” She patted his cheek. “Just get up there and marry him. He’s dancing around like he needs the bathroom, he’s so nervous.”

“Grammy,” Mike hissed.

Harvey smiled broadly and joined Mike in front of the judge’s desk.

“You ready for this?”

“I’m the one that asked you,” Mike said.

Harvey shrugged. “Just checking.”

Mike leaned over and whispered into Harvey’s ear. “I know your game face when I see it. You’re shaking in your boots.” He kissed Harvey’s earlobe. “It’s ok. I’d probably be nervous to marry me too.”

Harvey pulled back and looked in Mike’s eyes. Even after all this time, he was still blown away by how blue they were... and how Mike could see right to the deepest parts of Harvey’s soul. He hadn’t ever let anyone in that far. Now that Mike was there, however, he couldn’t imagine living his life without him.

“I’m not nervous. Just think of the tax benefits from filing jointly.”

“Ha ha.”

“I love you,” Harvey mouthed.


End file.
